<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Knows Best by KimliPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888160">Mother Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan'>KimliPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mommy Issues, One Shot, Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Sad Ending, Touch-Starved, soriku if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes between Riku and Maleficent set during KH1. Riku becomes reluctantly dependent on her approval, but doesn't realize it until he can't get it anymore. Or: 5 times Riku rejects Maleficent's touch, and 1 time he needs it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maleficent &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un-beta'd. Stream of consciousness writing. My mother passed away this morning. Have some mommy issues and angst while I process my feelings. Oh also! I may have gotten the timeline at the end of KH1 confused but that is a-okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p><p>Riku pauses at the threshold, gazing into the empty room with a curled lip. It’s no bigger or smaller than his room back home on the Islands, but it’s darker. Barren. Decorated only with one small bed, a desk, a sparsely populated bookshelf, and four damp stone walls. He crosses his arms over his chest as he takes the first step in, turning to glance over his shoulder at Maleficent as she follows him a step behind.</p><p>“This is it?” he asks once he reaches the center of the room. She says nothing for moment, only gazing at Riku with the same infuriating calm sense of knowing that she always lords over him. She <em>always </em>knows right, doesn’t she?</p><p><em>Well, she’d been right about Sora, hadn’t she? </em>a voice reminds him in the back of his mind. The pain of being replaced by the King’s pawns still aches like a burst blister on his heart, but he’d show Sora. With Maleficent’s help, <em>he’d</em> find Kairi, he’d <em>save </em>her, which was more than <em>Sora </em>cared to do, it seemed…</p><p>He sighs as the moment of silence carries on too long, glaring harder at her as she holds her own unflinching, judgmental gaze just long enough for Riku to start losing steam.</p><p>“This is hardly <em>it,</em> child,” she answers finally when the chill begins to settle into his bare skin in little raised bumps up and down his arms. “This is but one room in an entire castle. Unless you intend to spend all your time <em>sleeping </em>like a lazy fool–” She waves a hand dismissively for emphasis, and he <em>knows </em>she’s just goading, he <em>knows </em>she fully understands how to get a rise out of him, but he can’t help taking the bait.</p><p>“I won’t!” he says. She smirks. “I’ll spend my days training and searching! You’ll see!”</p><p>She chuckles, settling her weight against her scepter as her lips twist into a knowing smile. “Yes,” she says, her tone patient. Motherly, almost. Riku’s nose wrinkles and he looks away. “You are better than that, aren’t you?” She steps forward, her hand extended toward Riku’s, but she pauses when he steps backwards, turning his whole body away.</p><p>“You’re upset about that wretched boy again.” She speaks casually, her voice lilting as if this is no matter for her. Just another fact to note, another detail of the story. He’d like to believe it was no matter for him, but it was too big a lie to tell himself. He <em>was </em>upset about Sora, and Maleficent always just <em>knew</em>.</p><p>He huffs, glancing back at her with his jaw clenched tight. She’s still close, her hand reaching for his face. “You are better than him,” she says, her palm surprisingly warm when it makes contact with his cheek. For a moment, he freezes, closing his eyes and letting her soft touch warm his face; the sensation spreads through him like fire, softening his shoulders and chest. Was this what it felt like to have a mother? His hands even begin to unclench at his sides, but when his eyes open again, her twisted smile ruins it.</p><p>His blood turns to ice.</p><p>He smacks her hand away with his forearm and pushes past her, leaving her to hum in disapproval as he walks away.</p><p>“I’m going to the library,” he says with a scowl.</p><p>“Very well.” She follows him into the hallway, closing the door to his newest prison behind her. “But know that what I say is true.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p>“That smarmy vizier could’ve had ‘em – if <em>someone</em> had stuck around to give him a <em>hand</em>.” Hades gives Riku a pointed look. A <em>got you! </em>kind of expression, smug and resentful both at once. As if someone else’s resentment could cut through the resentment Riku already felt toward himself. If only he was stronger, if only he was <em>better </em>– then yes, he could have done something. But that vizier hadn’t been worth his help.</p><p>“Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn’t I?” he asks sourly. He half expects Maleficent to scold him, to tell him he could have served them better by sticking around. By taking Sora out.</p><p>“Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred,” she says instead, and Riku gives pause. Was Maleficent… defending him to Hades? Didn’t Hades technically outrank him? “One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.”</p><p>Riku feels his chest tighten at that. He glances at Hades, who throws his hands up in self-defense. Maleficent had not only defended Riku, but she chose to put Hades in his <em>place</em>? Was he understanding this right?</p><p><em>Why?</em> Riku wonders. <em>Why defend me?</em> It wasn’t like Riku had sovereignty of an underworld army he could use to arm Maleficent with. All he had to offer was his own paltry connection to the power of Darkness, and his willingness to do her bidding.</p><p>“By the way, kid, have we got something special for you.”</p><p>This cuts through Riku’s musing, and he startles, looking between Hades and Maleficent with furrowed brows. Something special…? For… <em>Riku? </em>Maleficent’s back is to him, as unreadable as ever, and he waits for what feels like minutes – why does she <em>do that? </em>– before she speaks again.</p><p>“We had a deal, yes?” The table animates between them, and Kairi appears, sleeping in the light. “You help us, and we grant you your wish…”</p><p>“Kairi!”</p><p>“Go to her,” Maleficent says. “Your vessel is waiting.” Hook enters. Riku doesn’t have time to entertain them, he has too many questions. Why now? How? Where was she? What did they have to do to find her?</p><p>“Why are you doing all this for me?” he asks instead, his heart pounding in his chest. He could think of no reason for Maleficent to just <em>give </em>him what he wanted, not yet, at least. There was nothing she stood to gain from that. “What’s the catch?” He asks more quietly, the question meant for Maleficent only.</p><p>“Catch? What’s the catch?” Maleficent turns around this time as Riku approaches, stepping toward him in turn. “Silly boy. You’re like a son to me.” She swoops down, reaching out to touch his face. “I only want you to be happy.”</p><p>Riku yanks himself away on impulse this time, a knee-jerk reaction; he would not be disarmed by her gentleness again, not in private, and especially not in front of an audience.</p><p>“I seriously doubt that,” he says bitterly, though even if he’s right, he finds a part of him wanting it to be true. As much as he hated it, Maleficent <em>is </em>the closest he’s had to a mother.</p><p>“Believe what you wish,” she says flippantly. “But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.”</p><p>Riku holds his gaze level with at hers for a good hard moment, just trying to gauge her words. Did they reach her eyes? Was she really being honest with him? Was she pulling back because he insulted her and hurt her feelings, or was it another one of her tactics? He can’t tell, but he decides not to care. Whatever she feels, the result is the same: Kairi is found, and he can finally go to her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III.</strong>
</p><p>Riku steps through the Corridor of Darkness and into the empty halls of Hollow Bastion, stomping back toward his room with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.</p><p>“And just where have you come from?” Maleficent asks from behind him, making Riku jump. In his anger, he hadn’t even sensed her presence. “Have I not already warned you about reliance on the Darkness?”</p><p>“Whatever,” Riku says, turning on his heel to face her. His jaw tightens as she stares down at him, and he averts his eyes. “Why do you even care, anyway? <em>Beware the Darkness in my heart.</em> What would <em>you</em> know about it?”</p><p>“Ah,” Maleficent says, tilting her head back as she rests her free hand atop her scepter. He rolls his eyes at her ever-knowing tone. “So, you went to see that boy again, did you? <em>Just messing with him a little.</em> Isn’t that what you said?”</p><p>Riku feels his chest clench tight. If only that had been the case. He wants to argue with her, to yell at her, to shout at <em>someone</em>. He wants to tell her she says <em>wrong</em>, but…</p><p>“He didn’t even know I was there,” he says. And he doesn’t know why that hurts so much. “He was too focused on his new friends. On… on everyone else.” He had been watching from a distance, of course. There was no way for <em>anyone</em> to even know he was there. And yet…</p><p>Why was he admitting this? To Maleficent?</p><p>“You must protect your heart from this Darkness, child,” Maleficent says, and her voice is <em>soft.</em> Why is it <em>soft?</em></p><p>“What do you care?” His eyes snap up to hers, and he’s disarmed to see a soft gaze to match her soft words. “Beware the Darkness. Don’t rely on it too heavily… You say these things, but I—”</p><p>“What do <em>I</em> care?”</p><p>Riku falls silent. She dips a finger under his chin, tipping it up to face her. Then she rests her hand on his shoulder and wordlessly holds her eye contact. His mind goes back to before as she caressed his face, called him her son, and wished him to be happy…</p><p>Could she have meant it?</p><p>“Admit it,” he says bitterly, narrowing his eyes. “I’m expendable.”</p><p>At this, she <em>smirks.</em> He feels a chill shoot through his chest, washing through his veins and spreading down his back like ice water dripping down his spine.</p><p>“Replacing you would certainly be inconvenient,” she admits with ease. Riku steps out of her reach. “But I have come to love you, child. And I would be sad to see you allow yourself to be consumed by Darkness. Forget the boy and focus on your precious girl.” She waves his dismissive hand. “I will find a vessel to return you to your mission,” she says and then she walks away. “Do not summon another Corridor for such a distance.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV.</strong>
</p><p>Riku smirks as he walks deeper into the castle halls, Kingdom Key in hand. The King’s fools follow a ways behind him, while Maleficent waits at the end of a long corridor, beaming down at him.</p><p>“Do you see, child?” she asks as he approaches, her scepter hitting the ground in time with each slow step.</p><p>Donald and Goofy both hesitate, though Riku doesn’t care to examine why. <em>Having </em>them wasn’t what he wanted – it was the <em>taking </em>that mattered.</p><p>He laughs as he nears her, the victory bubbling up from his chest making him light and happy.</p><p>“That’s…” Her eyes are on the Keyblade at his side. “You have finally proven yourself worthy,” she says. He extends his arm, offering the Keyblade up for examination, and she runs a finger along its silver shaft.  Then, she reaches for his face, grabbing his chin with surprisingly gentle fingers. He feels his breath leave him at her touch. “Remember that <em>you </em>are the one chosen by the Keyblade, and not that <em>boy</em>.”  </p><p>Her smirk carves a hole in his victory.</p><p>Only moments ago he had laughed, but her words rang in his ears like a sharp whistle. That boy. That <em>wretched </em>boy.  <em>Chosen by the Keyblade.</em> The Keyblade disappears from between them and he lowers his hand to his side as Donald and Goofy sidle up closer behind him.</p><p>“You are not convinced,” she says, and she gives Riku that soft expression once more, shifting to balance her scepter on her shoulder so that she might cup his face in both hands. He wants to be proud. He wants <em>so badly </em>to be proud, and to enjoy her pride and celebrate his victory. He wants to trust and believe in her praise, but was it not <em>her</em> powers that had allowed him to take the wretched thing?</p><p>“I gave you nothing more than a boost,” she says, somehow knowing. <em>Always </em>knowing. “And <em>you </em>did the rest.”</p><p>“You’re wrong,” he says, stepping backwards and out of her hold. “I didn’t even <em>need</em> your help and I’m going to prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V.</strong>
</p><p>Victory turned into defeat awfully fast at the hands of <em>that boy </em>that Maleficent told him time and time to forget – but he couldn’t. He can’t. He can never forget Sora. And neither, it seems, can the Keyblade, who went back to him without hesitation.</p><p>Riku’s eyes burn as they threaten to spill over with tears and he runs deeper and deeper into the castle, away from Sora and Donald and Goofy, and away from the Keyblade that abandoned him just like everybody else.</p><p>He finds himself in the chamber where he had betrayed Maleficent; where he had pierced her through the heart to unlock the Darkness within. The memory of that feeling is still in his hands, the hard resistance of her body against his weapon, and the cry of shock still rings in his ears. He approaches the center of the large, open room filled with debris from the fighting, stopping at the spot where her robes lay heaped on the ground. He nudges it with his toes, half expecting her to rise from the ashes.</p><p>Nothing stirs beneath them.</p><p>Nothing stirs anywhere in the room.</p><p>“Is this really all that’s left?” he asks aloud, stooping down to pick up her dark robes. He pays a glance around the room for her response, her wisdom, but no one answers. He meets only silence instead.</p><p>What was he supposed to do now? He was just <em>kid,</em> a <em>child, </em>and now he had nowhere to go. He had betrayed everyone, from Sora, to Kairi, to Maleficent, and now all he has is this hollow, lifeless lump in his chest that was steadily filling with Darkness, and an empty set of robes.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do <em>now?!</em>” he demands, throwing her robes against the ground. “You said I was strong enough!” He feels the tears spilling over, hot on his cheeks like her hands, cupping them in pride. “You said I was worthy!” He kicks her robes again, harder this time, but they tangle against his boot. He stumbles forward and onto his knees, gasping as he falls.</p><p>The shock sets in, and he covers his face with his hands as a sob trembles in his shoulders and his chest. They continued to heave as more tears fall and he gasps for air.</p><p>“Well?” he shouts out, grabbing her robe again to throw it across the room. “Where are you when <em>I</em> need you?!”</p><p>But no one answers, and it’s time to move on. After a few more stifled sobs, he rises once more to his feet and runs from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>